Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable electrical leads, and more particularly, to a cap for an implantable electrical lead assembly.
Related Art
Devices that have one or more components designed for temporary or permanent implantation in a recipient provide numerous therapeutic and/or other benefits. Examples of such implantable medical devices include implantable medical devices such as cardiac assist devices, pacemakers, hearing prostheses, drug delivery devices, monitoring systems, and so on. Oftentimes, implantable medical devices have multiple implantable components. Typically, the implantable components are connected to each other electrical lead assemblies suitable for transferring data, instructions, programs and other information, as well as power, between the implanted components.
Some implantable medical devices are designed to be arranged in different configurations, with some configurations having a different combination of implantable components. The implemented configuration of such implantable medical devices may change over time as the treated condition or desired functionality changes. Other implantable medical devices are designed to accept new implantable components in the future. As such, it is not uncommon for implantable medical devices to include implantable components which have one or more electrical lead assemblies that are not connected to another implantable component at time of surgery. Such electrical lead assemblies may be associated with an unused configuration or may be provided to facilitate incorporation of a new component in the future.